


Saturday Morning

by thelittlejaybirb



Series: Domestic Sekai [2]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Child Lee Jeno, Child Na Jaemin, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, parenting, parents!Sekai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlejaybirb/pseuds/thelittlejaybirb
Summary: Sehun and Jongin spend a lazy Saturday morning with their kids.





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Jeno and Jaemin as Sekai’s adopted kids. That’s it, that’s the fic. Hope you enjoy reading!

Jongin had a list of things that he thought were ideal to wake up in the morning to, among those things was seeing the beautiful face of his husband laying next to him, the amazing smell of whatever breakfast said husband was cooking for them or maybe even seeing the angelic faces of his sleeping children.

Waking up with two pairs of feet planted right on his face, however, wasn't on that list.

But of course, much like himself, his two children tended to move around while they slept and had somehow managed to move from one side of the bed to another whenever they decided to sleep in their parents' room, falling asleep laying in the middle of the two men and waking up in any random direction that Jongin didn't even want to know how they got themselves into.

Gently pushing away both pairs of feet away from his face and onto the pillows, Jongin looked to his left to see a certain five year old, from where he was laying on Sehun’s stomach, stir in his sleep, rolling over to his side and flopping his arm right smack on Sehun’s chest, the movement causing the man to shift slightly, eyelids beginning to crack open but still heavy from sleep.

"Daddy," came Jaemin’s little morning voice, making Jongin coo at how cute the five year old was, messy dark brown hair covering his eyes as a little pout formed on his lips as he sleepily looked up at Jongin.

"I don’t wanna get up yet," Jaemin mumbled, voice barely above a whisper as he rubbed at his eyes with a tiny fist.

Jeno made a noise of agreement into the pillow he had been laying on, burying his face further into the pillow as if doing so would take him to dreamland again.

"Fine, we can have a do-nothing day and just sit around doing nothing, you lazy-butts," Jongin said, looking over at his husband with sleepy eyes to see that he too, was still in a drowsy state, looking two whole decades younger as he snuggled himself further into the warmth of the bed covers, looking more like a five year old than a twenty-five year old.

Slowly but surely, Jongin sat himself up, rubbing away the sleep from his eyes and going over to the other side of the king-sized bed to wake his husband who currently resembled a male version of Sleeping Beauty.

"Babe," he placed his hand on Sehun’s shoulder, shaking him gently in order to fully wake him up.

No answer.

"Babe."

No answer, so he shook him again.

"Babe..."

Still no answer.

"Babe, if you don't get up then-"

"-Go away, Jongin," Sehun said, interrupting him with a wave of his hand. "M'trying to sleep here."

"Sehun-ah, you do know you have to get up and help me feed these kids before they eat me, right?" Jongin inquired, referring to the two kids who had crawled out of their former sleeping positions to watch whatever strange witty banter their daddies had shared this time.

"Carry me," Sehun held his arms up, feeling the bed sink underneath him slightly as his own children beat him to it and practically flung themselves into the man's arms, catching him off-guard and making him stagger backwards to regain his balance, balancing both kids on him like it was a new circus act.

"Sorry, babe," Jongin snickered as Jaemin clambered their way to his back to get himself a piggy-back ride while Jeno was already secure in Jongin’s hold, his head resting on Jongin’s shoulder. “In case you've forgotten, we have actual babies we have to carry over here," he informed the younger man. making Jeno and Jaemin giggle at the dirty look Jongin received in return.

With a grunt of exaggerated disappointment, Sehun had peeled himself off of the warm covers and cloud-like bed of his and Jongin’s bedroom.

"You guys better thank me for this," Sehun grumbled poutily as he made his way down to the kitchen to feed the bottomless pits his husband and children called their stomachs.

"Papa’s scary when he's grumpy, isn't he guys?" Jongin asked Jeno and Jaemin when he was sure that the other man was out of earshot.

Jaemin nodded his head in agreement. “Yeah, Papa’s even scarier than Uncle Kyungsoo sometimes!”

“And Uncle Kyungsoo is _really_ _really_ _really_ scary!” Jeno chirped, and Jongin would have laughed if the statement wasn’t so true.

"Yeah, yeah, now I have to make sure that your Daddy doesn't hurt me for saying that," Jongin sighed, Sehun always had his ways of finding out.

"Kiss him, daddy! That always works!" Jeno suggested brightly and Jongin laughed, kissing the child on the cheek lightly.

"Sure thing, kiddos," Jongin said. “Now come on, let’s watch cartoons while your Papa is busy.” Jongin settled the kids onto the couch, only half-heartedly paying attention to the dancing cartoon characters on the screen that had Jeno and Jaemin so entranced until he caught a whiff of the hypnotizing scent of breakfast.

“Looks like your Papa made us breakfast after all."

"Hey, beautiful," Jongin wrapped his arms around Sehun’s waist, having already placed both Jeno and Jaemin in their respective chairs. "I didn’t think it was possible but you look even more sexy today," he complimented a little quieter this time, adoringly placing a kiss on the other male's jaw.

"Flattery isn't going to get you more rice if that's what you're thinking, Kim Jongin," Sehun didn't even have to look away from the frying pan to see his husband trying to snag off a fried egg from a nearby plate.

Back when they had first started dating and were still teenagers, both of them were positive that they were able to burn water just from the sheer incompetence in their bodies when it came to the culinary arts. At that point, the only thing they could make that even closely resembled a meal was instant ramen and maybe, if they were lucky, a somewhat edible fried egg. But now that they had gotten married, had adopted two kids and all, Sehun had taken it upon himself to drag both he and his then boyfriend (now husband) to Kyungsoo’s house and ask their “sweetest most favorite hyung” to teach them how to cook...or at the very least how to not burn the house down if they tried to make anything other than instant ramen.

At present, Jongin would call himself a pretty decent cook thanks to Kyungsoo’s teachings but he was sure that his husband's cooking was practically irresistible. Not quite at Kyungsoo’s level just yet but more than enough to make Jongin drool.

"Food's up, kiddos," Sehun announced and Jongin watched in amusement as both children immediately shot up from where they were laying on the couch to the dining room table, eagerly standing on their tiptoes to see what their Papa had made them for breakfast.

They had then occupied the rather large and comfortable couch in the living room, breakfast in hand as Jongin connected his laptop to the flat screen TV in front of them to play the latest Disney movie he had recently downloaded.

So there they were, all four of them snuggling under multiple blankets with all the love in the world, still in their pajamas, eating breakfast in bowls and watching a Pixar movie at ten-thirty in the morning.

And for both Sehun and Jongin, lazy Saturday mornings just couldn't get any better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy !!


End file.
